Rin's Love Story
by Rii Nyawn
Summary: Rin mencoba melupakan seseorang yang sudah menggoreskan luka di hatinya, tapi orang yang ingin di lupakannya tiba-tiba pindah ke sekolahnya. Apakah sekarang Rin mampu melupakannya? Yang penasaran mampir sini yuk XD


**HAI! APA KABAR? /capslockjebol/**

 **Oke, yang berkenan untuk baca silahkan lanjut roll ke bawah dan yang tidak berkenan silahkan tekan 'back' atau 'close' aja QwQ /slap/**

 **Yaudah, siapapun kalian dimanapun kalian berada…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rin X Len**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Jika aku tidak cinta, aku tidak akan merasa sedih…**_

 _ **Jika kau memiliki rasa terhadap seseorang, orang lain pasti akan sedih**_

 _ **Seseorang akan di korbankan dan terluka**_

 _ **Jika itu arti dari cinta,**_

 _ **Begitu mengerikannya mencintai seseorang**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Rin _ohayou"_

" _Ohayou_ …"

"Rin coba lihat model pria yang ada di majalah ini! Dia tampan ya"

". . ."

"Rin?"

" _Gomen_ Gumi, aku tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu"

Rin Kagamine, 16 tahun. Di kenal sebagai salah satu gadis paling cantik dan terpintar di sekolahnya. Rin juga di juluki sebagai Putri Salju karena sifatnya yang dingin seperti es. Meskipun begitu, masih ada dua orang sahabat yang setia menemaninya.

"Rin sepulang sekolah nanti kita mampir ke toko buku yuk" Ajak Gumi sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Rin.

"Akan ku pikirkan" Jawabnya.

" _Yatta_! Aku akan mengirim sms pada Miku, jadi kita bisa bertemu disana" Gumi langsung mengirim sms pada Miku, salah satu sahabat Rin.

"Hm…"

Saat jam pulang tiba, Gumi melihat Rin sedang bicara dengan seorang laki-laki.

"Rin- _san_ berkencanlah denganku"

". . ." Rin tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. " _Gomen_ …" Rin membungkukkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan laki-laki itu seorang diri.

"Rin?" Panggil Gumi.

"Hm?" Rin melirik Gumi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo ke toko buku! Miku pasti sudah menunggu" Gumi memeluk lengan Rin dan mereka pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan sekolah bersama-sama.

* * *

Saat sampai di depan toko buku Rin tiba-tiba tidak mau masuk kesana dan itu membuat Gumi bingung padahal Miku sudah menunggu mereka di dalam. Karena tidak mau memaksa Rin untuk masuk, akhirnya Gumi yang meminta Miku untuk keluar dari toko buku tersebut.

"Rin! Gumi!" Miku melambaikan tangannya pada mereka berdua.

"Maaf ya, Rin menolak untuk masuk jadi aku memintamu untuk keluar" Kata Gumi.

"Menolak untuk masuk?" Miku membalikkan badannya dan kembali melihat toko buku itu. "Kena—ahh…aku mengerti, ayo kita pergi dari sini" Miku menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Mereka bertiga pun masuk kedalam restoran.

"Rin, kau kenapa?" Tanya Gumi yang khawatir. Rin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sungguh?" Tanya Gumi lagi. Rin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pesan sesuatu" Miku membuka buku menu. "Aku pesan jus blueberry, lalu anak berpita ini jus jeruk, dan si hijau ini jus wortel" Ucap Miku pada seorang pelayan.

"Si-siapa yang kau panggil si hijau" Gumi menatap sinis Miku.

"Hahahaha" Miku hanya tertawa.

Hatsune Miku adalah sahabat Rin sejak SMP, sedangkan Gumi adalah sahabat Rin sejak masuk SMA. Miku bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda dengan Rin dan Gumi. Akan tetapi mereka masih sering bertemu dan bermain bersama.

Miku adalah satu-satunya yang sudah mempunyai pacar. Dia masuk SMA yang berbeda karena pacarnya bersekolah disana. Pada saat memutuskan untuk bersekolah di SMA yang berbeda dengan Rin, sebenarnya Miku merasa tidak enak pada Rin. Tapi Rin berkata jika dia tidak mau mengenal Miku lagi jika Miku terus-terusan mengikuti Rin.

" _Jadi kau memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah ke SMA Shiori?"_

" _Hm…aku akan pindah kesana"_

"Uhuk…" Rin langsung tersedak saat mendengar pembicaraan salah seorang model di televisi.

"R-Rin!" Miku dan Gumi panik.

". . ." Rin langsung berlari ke toilet.

"Jadi dia akan pindah ke sekolah kalian ya" Ucap Miku.

"Begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Rin bisa tersedak? Apa karena dia mendengar pembicaraan itu?" Tanya Gumi. Miku hanya tersenyum.

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya" Jawab Miku.

Setelah selesai, mereka bertiga pun berpisah dan pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

* * *

Ke esokan harinya, sesuatu yang tidak terduga pun terjadi di SMA Shiori.

" _Are?! Dia benar-benar pindah kesini"_

" _Tampan ya…"_

" _Kyaaaa dia imut sekali…"_

"Berisik sekali" Cetus Rin sambil meletakkan sepatunya kedalam loker.

"Tenangkan dirimu" Gumi menepuk-nepuk pundak Rin.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan melewati kerumunan orang-orang dengan santainya. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangan Rin.

"Rin!" Gumi panik.

"Senangnya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi" Ucap model laki-laki itu.

"Lepaskan" Rin menarik tangannya.

"Rinny jadi galak ya" Cetusnya. Rin hanya diam dan pergi meninggalkan laki-laki itu.

"Rin…" Panggil Gumi. Rin hanya diam dan terus berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Saat di kelas, Gakupo _-sensei_ memperkenalkan seorang murid baru yang tidak lain adalah model laki-laki yang tadi menarik tangan Rin.

"Namaku Len Kagamine, semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik" Ucapnya. Sontak semua anak perempuan yang ada disana berteriak histeris, kecuali Rin. Dia hanya fokus pada buku yang sedang di bacanya.

"Kalau begitu hmm…kau duduk di samping Rin saja ya" Ucap Gakupo _-sensei_. Rin yang terkejut pun langsung menutup bukunya dan berdiri. Dia mengambil tasnya dan menghampiri salah teman sebangku Gumi.

"Bertukar tempat duduklah deng—"

"Jangan coba-coba untuk menghindar" Sahut Len. Rin terdiam.

"Rin kembali lah ke tempat dudukmu"

Rin pun menuruti perintah gurunya itu dan akhirnya dia yang selalu duduk sendirian harus duduk bersama Len Kagamine, model yang sangat terkenal.

"Kau masih marah?" Tanya Len. Rin hanya diam.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, Gumi langsung mengikuti Rin yang berjalan menuju atap sekolah.

"Rin…" Panggil Gumi.

". . ."

"Rin?" Gumi mengangkat wajah Rin yang tertunduk. "R-Rin! Kau kenapa?" Gumi menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi sahabatnya itu. "Rin…" Gumi menatap Rin dengan pandangan khawatir.

". . ." Rin hanya diam dan menyentuh dadanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa diantara kau dan Len?" Tanya Gumi. Rin masih terdiam. "Ri—"

"Len adalah mantan pacarku" Jawab Rin. Gumi terkejut.

"Jadi karena itu kau tidak mau satu bangku dengannya?" Tanya Gumi lagi. Rin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Rin…" Gumi memeluk Rin.

Saat Rin mulai tenang, dia mulai menceritakan tentang dirinya dan Len di masa lalu. Tapi saat menceritakannya, air mata Rin kembali tumpah. Gumi yang hanya mengenal Rin sejak masuk SMA tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang Rin saat di SMP.

"Aku ingin sendiri" Ucap Rin. Gumi tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti" Gumi pun meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan saat Gumi membuka pintu, dia melihat Len yang sedang berdiri disana. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Gumi.

"Aku ingin bicara padanya" Len berjalan melewati Gumi, tapi Gumi segera menahan tangannya. "Apa ya—"

"Aku tidak tau apa yang sudah terjadi diantara kalian berdua. Tapi kali ini biarkan dia sendirian" Ucap Gumi. Len pun menurut dan berjalan menuruni tangga.

Saat pulang sekolah, Rin menemukan sekotak kue jeruk kesukaannya. Tapi dengan dinginnya Rin melempar kue itu ke tempat sampah. Gumi yang melihatnya pun hanya diam dan tidak berkata apapun pada Rin.

"Rinny…" Panggil Len yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jangan bicara padaku lagi" Rin pergi melewati Len.

". . ." Len diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gumi.

"Hm…" Len menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak kau kejar?" Sahut seorang perempuan cantik yang memakai seragam SMA Meiji.

". . ." Len hanya diam. "Meskipun aku mengejarnya, dia tak akan memaafkanku"

"Lalu? Kalau kau hanya diam dia akan memaafkanmu?" Balas Miku. Len kembali terdiam. "Ayo pergi Gumi"

"Iya.." Gumi mengikuti Miku.

* * *

Sementara itu, Rin yang tidak langsung pulang ke rumah hanya diam di ayunan taman yang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Dan ketika ada selembar poster Len yang terbang ke arahnya, Rin langsung merobek dan menginjak-injaknya dengan kasar.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa!" Rin memukul poster Len yang menempel di tembok. " _Hidoi yo_ Len"

"Rin!" Miku langsung menahan tangan Rin yang mulai terluka. " _BAKA!_ Jangan lukai dirimu seperti ini" Miku memeluk Rin.

Gumi langsung membasuh tangan Rin dengan air minumnya dan membalutnya dengan sapu tangannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi di antara kau dan Len?" Tanya Gumi. Rin malah mulai menangis.

"Ceritanya cukup rumit" Jawab Miku sambil mengelus kepala Rin. "2 tahun yang lalu dia kehilangan 2 orang yang di sayanginya secara bersamaan"

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah seseorang yang terasa semakin dekat. Miku yang menyadari sesuatu pun langsung menarik tangan Gumi dan membawanya pergi.

"Rinny…" Panggil Len yang ternyata datang mengejarnya.

". . ." Rin hanya diam.

"Rinny de—"

 _ **Plak**_ … Rin memukul tangan Len yang hendak menyentuhnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku" Ucap Rin.

"Maaf…"

". . ."

"Maaf untuk segalanya" Len berlutut di hadapan Rin sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Rin.

"Dua tahun…"

"Hng?"

"Sudah dua tahun aku mencoba untuk memaafkanmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa…" Rin mulai kembali menangis. "Sampai hari ini pun setiap kali aku melihatmu di tv, poster, majalah, atau dimanapun…hatiku rasanya sakit"

"Rin…ny" Len terkejut melihat wajah Rin yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Kau pembohong!" Rin mencoba menarik tangannya yang di genggam Len. "Penghianat! Kau adalah orang yang paling aku benci di muka bumi ini!"

Perlahan satu daun yang gugur jatuh dan menyentuh tangan mereka dengan lembut. Rin dan Len saling diam satu sama lain. Rin terus menangis dan Len hanya menatap Rin dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Lepas!" Ucap Rin. Len langsung melepaskan tangan Rin.

"Rinny…"

Rin langsung pergi meninggalkan Len seorang diri. Kedua sahabat Rin pun ikut pergi dengan Len. Tapi sebelum itu Miku sempat mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat pada Len.

" _ **Sesali semua perbuatanmu"**_

* * *

2 tahun lalu, Len telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal dan itu membuat Rin kehilangan senyumannya hingga saat ini. Padahal dulu Rin adalah anak yang sangat periang.

". . ." Rin menatap cermin yang ada di kamarnya. "Hai…bagaimana kabar dirimu yang dulu?" Tanya Rin pada dirinya sendiri. "Lihat…betapa rapuhnya kau sekarang"

"Rin" Panggil seorang laki-laki dari balik pintu kamarnya. Rin segera bangun dan membuka pintunya.

"Ada apa _Onii-chan_?" Tanya Rin pada kakak laki-lakinya, Rinto.

"Aku beli ini, siapa tau bisa sedikit menghiburmu" Rinto menyerahkan boneka panda yang sedang memeluk jeruk pada Rin.

" _Arigato_ …" Rin langsung memeluk boneka itu dan tiba-tiba air matanya kembali mengalir. Rinto langsung memeluk adik perempuan kesayangannya itu.

Rinto adalah sosok kakak laki-laki yang paling sempurna bagi Rin. Dia adalah orang yang selalu ada untuk adiknya tidak peduli sesibuk apapun, Rin adalah prioritas utamanya. Bahkan ketika Rin masih berpacaran dengan Len pun, Rinto selalu bersedia menjadi tempat curhatnya. Rin selalu bercerita mengenai banyak hal dan itu membuat ikatannya dengan Rinto semakin erat.

"Jadi Len sekarang sekolah di Shiori?" Tanya Rinto.

"Hm…" Rin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Melihatnya di tv saja sudah membuatku kesal dan sekarang aku harus bertemu dengannya setiap hari di sekolah. Bukankah itu—"

"Menyakitkan?"

". . ." Rin menundukkan kepalanya. Rinto hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala adiknya.

"Biasanya hal yang menyakitkan itu akan membuatmu semakin kuat" Ucap Rinto. "Kau kan adikku, cobalah hadapi Len dengan senyuman" Rinto menarik kedua pipi Rin. "Kalau kau terus menghindari Len, masalah diantara kalian tidak akan pernah selesai" Lanjut Rinto sambil berjalan keluar kamar Rin.

". . ." Rin masih terdiam.

"Ingat ya! hadapi dengan senyuman" Ucap Rinto lagi sambil menutup perlahan pintu kamar Rin.

Rin terus terdiam sampai akhirnya dia pun tertidur.

" _ **Pembohong!"**_

" _ **Rinny?!"**_

" _ **Aku benci padamu!"**_

" _ **Tunggu Rinny!"**_

" _ **Penghianat!"**_

"Penghianat…" Ucap Rin dalam tidurnya sambil menitihkan air mata.

* * *

Rin dan Len sudah berpacaran hampir satu tahun. Tapi berakhir begitu saja tepat pada saat hari peringatan satu tahun hubungan mereka. Awalnya Len mengajak Rin pergi ke suatu tempat, lalu mereka berjanji akan bertemu di bawah jam yang ada di taman pukul 09:00. Tapi setelah menunggu cukup lama Len tidak kunjung datang. Karena itulah Rin mengiriminya sms, lalu Len menjawab jika dia sedang ada urusan mendadak dengan keluarganya maka dari itu dia akan datang terlambat. Rin meng-iya kannya dan kembali menunggu sampai jam 11:30. Rin kembali menghubungi Len tapi Len tidak membalas sms maupun mengangkat telponnya, padahal saat itu Len belum jadi seorang model seperti sekarang.

" **Mungkin urusannya masih belum selesai"**

Itulah yang ada di pikiran Rin. Siang itu salju mulai turun, tapi Rin tidak memperdulikannya dan dengan setia menunggu Len disana. Rin terus menunggu sampai salju menumpuk di kepalanya. Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 13:00, Rin kembali mengirim pesan pada Len.

" **Kau dimana? Kenapa lama sekali T_T"**

Len kembali tidak membalasnya. Dengan sabar Rin kembali menunggu Len yang sangat dia cintai. Pukul 14:50 seorang laki-laki datang menghampirinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya sambil membersihkan kepala Rin yang mulai di tutupi salju.

"Menunggu Len, Kaito sendiri sedang apa?" Rin balik bertanya.

"Aku mau pergi ke bioskop, teman-temanku sudah ada disana. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, sampaikan salamku pada Len" Katanya yang kemudian pergi dari sana. Rin hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Rin terus memandangi handphonenya, berharap ada balasan dari Len. Tepat pukul 16:50, Rin melihat Kaito sedang berlari ke arahnya. Kaito terlihat sangat panik.

"K-Kaito?"

"Rin!" Kaito menarik tangan Rin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Rin melawan dan mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

"Cepat ikut denganku!"

"Tidak bisa! Aku harus menunggu Len!"

Tiba-tiba Kaito memperlihatkan handphonenya.

"Len tidak akan datang kemari!" Ucap Kaito.

Rin sangat terkejut ketika melihat foto Len yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan Lily, sahabat Rin sendiri. Seketika itu pun air mata Rin tumpah dan karena terlalu lama kedinginan Rin pun jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Kaito yang semakin panik pun langsung memanggil taksi dan membawa Rin ke rumah sakit.

Malam harinya Miku yang merupakan sahabat Rin sekaligus kekasih Kaito dengan setia menemani Rin di rumah sakit, sementara Kaito pergi menjemput Len. Miku yang sudah tau semuanya dari Kaito pun terlihat sangat marah.

45 menit kemudian Kaito datang bersama Len dan Lily sambil berlari.

"Rinny!" Panggil Len yang kelihatan panik.

"Rin _-chan_ kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Lily.

"Pembohong…" Ucap Rin.

"Rinny?!" Len terkejut.

"Aku benci padamu!" Rin membentak Len sambil menangis. Len semakin terkejut. "Padahal aku begitu menantikan datangnya hari ini! Harusnya hari ini adalah hari yang special bagi kita! Tapi kau…."

"Tapi aku kenapa?"

"Kau malah pergi dengannya!" Rin menunjuk Lily.

"R-Rin _-chan_ apa…a-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Lily.

"Akui saja semuanya" Sahut Kaito yang bersandar di tembok.

"Apa mak—"

Kaito langsung memperlihatkan foto yang dia ambil di bioskop. Len dan Lily pun terkejut bukan main.

"Rinny! Aku akan menjelaskannya…." Kata Len.

"Cukup!" Rin bangun dari kasurnya.

"Ri—"

 _ **PLAK…**_ Rin menampar Len dengan cukup keras.

"Aku benci padamu!" Rin langsung berlari keluar.

"Tunggu Rinny!" Len mengejar Rin dan menarik tangannya.

"Lepaskan! Aku benci padamu!" Rin mencoba melawan Len.

"Aku akan men—"

"Penghianat!" Bentak Rin.

"Lepaskan dia" Kaito menyentuh pundak Len. Rin langsung berlari dan memberhentikan taksi lalu pergi.

". . ." Len terlihat syok.

"Sakit yang di terima pipimu masih tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang di terima hati Rin" Ucap Miku pada Len. "Dan kau…" Miku melirik Lily. "Penghianat!" Miku langsung menampar Lily.

"Kami tidak mau tau bagaimana awal mula cerita kalian, yang jelas sekarang adalah kalian sama-sama orang tidak tau diri" Ucap Kaito sambil menarik tangan Miku.

Setelah kejadian itu Rin sudah mulai tidak pernah tersenyum. Dia bahkan selalu menghindari Len dan Lily. Berulang kali Len mencoba mengajaknya untuk bicara, Rin selalu mengabaikannya. Dan sampai sekarang senyuman Rin tidak pernah terlihat lagi.

* * *

Esok paginya saat Gumi sampai di kelas, dia tidak melihat Rin. Padahal biasanya Rin selalu datang lebih awal dari yang lainnya.

"Rin belum datang?" Tanya Gumi pada teman sebangkunya, Len.

"Belum…" Jawabnya.

Tidak lama kemudian orang yang sedang di bicarakan pun datang dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Rin _ohayou_ " Sapa Gumi.

" _Ohayou_ " Balas Rin sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Maaf untuk kemarin" Kata Len. Rin hanya diam dan fokus dengan novel yang dia bawa.

Tidak lama kemudian jam pertama pun di mulai, akan tetapi tiba-tiba ketua kelas maju ke depan dan memberikan pengumuman jika hari jum'at sampai minggu akan di adakan acara liburan bersama dan semua anak kelas wajib untuk ikut karena ini semua akan di jadikan kenangan sebelum mereka naik ke kelas 3.

"Jadi kita akan di bagi menjadi beberapa kelompok dan aku sudah menulisnya disini, aku menggunakan sistem pengocokan. Jadi lima nama orang pertama akan menjadi satu kelompok, begitu juga selanjutnya" Jelas Teto, ketua kelas.

Ketika Teto memasang karton itu di depan, semuanya bisa melihat dengan jelas dengan siapa saja mereka berkelompok.

" _Yaah aku tidak satu kelompok dengan Len.."_

" _Aku juga sama…"_

Rin yang tadinya terfokus dengan novelnya tiba-tiba terkejut saat melihat bahwa dirinya ada di kelompok yang sama dengan Len, tapi dia sedikit lega karena satu kelompok juga dengan Gumi. Len terlihat senang dan sedikit tersenyum, tapi Rin tidak memperdulikannya.

"Jum'at itu berarti besok ya?" Tanya Gumi dengan polosnya.

"Benaaaar sekali Gumiiiiii" Teto mengacungkan jempolnya pada Gumi.

" _Yattaaaaaa_ " Gumi langsung berlari ke depan dan memeluk Teto.

* * *

Esok harinya semua sudah berkumpul di sekolah pukul 05:30.

"Semuanya siap?" Tanya Teto.

"SIAP!" Jawab semuanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Baiklah! Kita akan berjalan kaki menuju gunung itu. Letaknya memang cukup jauh dan jalanannya juga cukup menantang! Jadi pastikan untuk saling menolong ya" Kata Teto lagi.

"Baik!"

Mereka semua pun berangkat bersama-sama dengan kelompoknya masing-masing. Semuanya Nampak menikmati perjalanannya, kecuali Rin. Dia terus diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Rin sampai kapan mau menunduk seperti itu?" Tanya Gumi sambil mengangkat wajah Rin.

"Silau…" Ucap Rin sambil menutup matanya.

". . ." Len hanya diam sambil berjalan di belakang Rin.

Tepat pukul 08:00 mereka semua sudah mulai mendaki. Ada beberapa yang sudah kelelahan, jadi mereka beristirahat sejenak. Tapi kelompok Rin terus mendaki dengan semangat.

"Ayo semangat! Kita sudah setengah jalan!" Kata Gumi dengan penuh semangat.

"Gumi semangat sekali ya" Ucap salah satu anggota kelompok mereka, Nero.

"Tentu saja! Karena ini akan jadi kenangan indah kita semua, iya kan Rin?" Gumi berbalik ke samping. " _Are?_ Rin? Rin? Rin dimana?" Gumi melihat ke segala arah tapi tidak menemukan Rin. Len yang baru menyadari Rin menghilang pun langsung berlari kembali ke rute sebelumnya.

"L-Len"

"Aku akan mencarinya, kalian terus saja jalan" Ucap Len sambil berlari ke bawah.

"Len!" Gumi hendak mengejarnya tapi Nero segera menghentikannya.

"Sebentar lagi hujan, kalau kau ikut mencarinya bersama Len kau hanya akan menyusahkannya"

"T-tapi…"

"Ayo kita naik ke atas dan beritahu Teto soal ini" Kata Nero lagi. Gumi menurut dan kembali berjalan bersama Nero.

Sementara itu Len terus berlari sambil memanggil-manggil nama Rin.

"Rinny, kau dimana? Rinny"

Len semakin khawatir karena hujan yang mulai turun dan membuat jalanan cukup licin dan berbahaya.

"Rinny! Jawab aku! Rinny!"

Hujan semakin deras, suara petir pun terdengar cukup menakutkan. Len tau jika Rin sangat takut dengan petir. Len kembali berjalan cukup jauh sambil terus memanggil-manggil nama Rinny secara terus-menerus. Dan tidak lama kemudian Len melihat sesosok anak perempuan yang sedang berjongkok di bawah pohon sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Rinny!" Len langsung berlari menghampirinya. "Rinny kau ti—"

 _ **DUAR…**_

"!" Rin yang sangat terkejut pun secara spontan langsung memeluk Len. ". . ." Beberapa saat kemudian Rin langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menutup telinganya.

"Kalau diam disini nanti bisa disambar petir" Kata Len sambil menarik tangan Rin.

"!" Rin kembali terkejut dan akhirnya dia mau di bawa Len ke sebuah pos untuk beristirahat. Rin kembali menutup kedua telinganya. Beberapa kali suara petir berhasil mengejutkan Rin. ". . ." Rin menutup matanya dan tubuhnya mulai gemetaran karena kedinginan. Len yang menyadarinya langsung membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan handuknya.

". . ." Len menyelimutkannya pada Rin tanpa bicara apapun. Rin yang terkejut langsung membuka matanya.

 _ **DUAR**_ …

Rin kembali menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuk kedua tangannya yang sedang menutupi telinganya agar suara petir tidak terdengar begitu keras.

". . ." Rin kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Len.

". . ." Len hanya tersenyum. Rin kembali menutup matanya dan membiarkan tangan Len yang menyentuh tangannya.

Rin mendadak terkenang masalalunya dengan Len. Salah satu kenangannya adalah dimana Len selalu menutup telinganya ketika ada petir. Seperti yang sekarang sedang dia lakukan. Sekarang keduanya saling diam.

Ketika hujan sudah mulai berhenti, mereka pun segera menyusul teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi sebelum itu Len mengirim pesan pada Nero kalau dia sudah menemukan Rin.

". . ." Dengan malu-malu Rin mengembalikan handuk milik Len. " _Hacchuu"_ Rin bersin dan itu membuat Len sedikit tertawa. ". . ." Rin menundukkan kepalanya.

". . ." Len memakaikan jaketnya pada Rin dan mengambil handuk yang sedang di pegang Rin.

"Eh?" Rin bingung.

"Pakai yang benar" Kata Len. Rin pun menurut. Jaket Len yang kebesaran di Rin pun tentu saja terlihat lucu dan itu membuat Len kembali tertawa. "Tas punyamu biar aku saja yang bawa" Lanjut Len. Rin hanya diam dan tidak mau menatap Len.

Mereka berdua pun kembali berjalan. Rin terus menjaga jarak dengan Len dan tiba-tiba Len mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ng?" Rin bingung.

"Aku tidak mau terpisah denganmu lagi" Kata Len.

". . ." Rin menatap Len, lalu berjalan mendekati Len dan ketika Rin mau meraih tangan Len, Rin malah terpeleset dan jatuh ke jurang yang tidak terlalu dalam.

"RINNY!" Len langsung menjatuhkan kedua tas yang sedang di bawanya dan dengan sigap langsung meraih tangan Rin dan memeluknya dengan erat guna melindungi Rin agar tidak terbentur. " _Ugh_ …" Len mencoba bangun. "Rinny! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Len pada Rin yang masih ada di pelukannya.

"Hm…" Rin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya kita jatuh cukup jauh" Ucap Len. "Kau bisa bangun?" Tanya Len. Rin menganggukkan kepalanya dan bangun. Len juga mencoba untuk bangun tapi dia sedikit kesulitan karena beberapa bagian tubuhnya mengalami benturan.

"L-Len…" Panggil Rin. Len langsung menatap ke arah Rin.

"Kau tadi menyebut namaku?"

"Len…" Rin langsung menyentuh tangan Len dan menaikkan lengan bajunya. "Kau terluka…" Rin melihat bahu Len yang lebam dan berwarna ke-ungu-unguan. "Sakit?" Tanya Rin.

 _ **Brugh**_ …Len langsung menarik Rin kedalam pelukannya.

"Rasa sakit yang sedang aku rasakan masih tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang sudah aku berikan padamu" Ucap Len. Rin terdiam dan balik memeluk Len. " _U-ugh…"_ Len kembali merasa kesakitan. Rin langsung melepaskan pelukan Len. "Rinny?"

"Buka baju mu"

"Ha?"

"Cepat buka!"

Len menurut dan membuka bajunya. Rin pun sangat terkejut ketika tubuh Len di penuhi dengan luka lebam.

" _G-gomen…gomennasai…_ " Rin malah menangis.

"R-Rinny? Kau kenapa?" Len bingung.

"Kalau saja tadi kau tidak menolongku, kau tidak akan seperti ini…" Rin merasa bersalah.

"Kalau saja tadi aku tidak menolongmu, maka penyesalanku akan semakin bertambah" Balas Len.

" _Gome—"_

 _ **Cup**_ … sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibir Rin.

" _Nakanai_ …" Ucap Len sambil tersenyum. **(Nakanai = Jangan menangis)**

"Ngh…" Rin menghapus air matanya.

"Layar hp-ku retak jadi tidak bisa di gunakan. Punya Rinny bisa di gunakan tidak?" Tanya Len sambil menunjukkan handphone nya yang retak.

"Bisa, tapi ada di dalam tas" Jawab Rin.

"Tidak ada jalan lain" Len langsung berjongkok.

". . ." Rin diam karena kebingungan.

"Naiklah ke punggungku" Kata Len.

"H-hee?!"

"Rinny…" Panggil Len.

"Tapi…" Rin melihat punggung Len yang memar. Len tersenyum dan berkata jika dia tidak akan apa-apa. "B-baiklah" Rin naik ke punggung Len. "Kalau kau tidak sanggup lagi, kau boleh menjatuhkanku"

"Mana mungkin aku melakukannya" Balas Len. Rin hanya diam. "Pegangan yang kuat ya"

Len mulai memanjat untuk naik ke atas. Dia bergerak dengan hati-hati agar Rin tidak jatuh.

"Len kalau tidak kuat jatuhkan saja ya" Ucap Rin.

"Jangan bercanda…" Balas Len sambil tersenyum.

Len terus berusaha sekuat tenaga sampai akhirnya dia berhasil naik ke atas.

" _Hosh…hosh…hosh…"_ Len kelelahan. Rin langsung berlari membuka tasnya dan membawa minumnya.

"Kau bisa bangun?" Tanya Rin. Len hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan bangun. Kemudian Rin memberikan minumnya pada Len.

" _Arigato_ …" Kata Len sambil tersenyum. Rin langsung kembali mengambil tasnya dan juga tas milik Len lalu mengambil handphonenya dan meminta tolong pada Gumi. Dan beberapa saat kemudian beberapa teman mereka pun datang dan segera menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Astaga Len! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Selain itu dimana bajumu?!" Tanya Nero.

"Sepertinya ketinggalan di bawah" Jawab Len dengan santai.

"Riiiiiiiin" Gumi langsung memeluk Rin dengan erat.

"Apa ada yang butuh perawatan?" Tanya seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang.

"M-Miku!" Gumi terkejut.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Rin dengan dingin.

"Karena SMA Meiji punya kegiatan juga disini" Jawab Miku sambil menarik-narik pita kebanggaan Rin. " _A-are?_ " Miku menatap jaket yang di pakai Rin. "Ini milik…" Miku melirik ke arah Len.

"Iya, dia meminjamkannya" Kata Rin.

Malam harinya mereka semua menyalakan berbagai macam kembang api. Ketika semuanya asyik bermain, Rin, Gumi, dan Miku hanya duduk di bawah pohon sambil melihat tingkah laku teman-temannya.

"Rin, kau tau? Saat kami menyadari jika kau menghilang, Len langsung berlari untuk mencarimu" Kata Gumi.

"Hng?" Rin menatap Gumi.

"Dia terlihat sangat khawatir sekaligus panik" Lanjut Gumi.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua?" Tanya Miku.

"Aku dan Len…"

 _ **Cup…**_

Rin langsung teringat saat Len tiba-tiba menciumnya. Wajahnya seketika memerah, dadanya berdebar-debar cukup kencang. Tiba-tiba Len datang dan menghampiri Rin. Miku dan Gumi langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Apa kau terluka?" Tanya Len.

"Hatiku…yang terluka" Jawab Rin. Len terdiam.

". . ." Len menggenggam tangan Rin. "Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau memaafkanku" Kata Len. Rin masih diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Luka…"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" Tanya Rin. Len tersenyum.

"Pasti akan segera sembuh…kalau kau tersenyum" Jawab Len. Rin langsung menatap Len dan tersenyum. ". . ." Len terkejut dan tidak berkedip sedikitpun.

"Rin tersenyum!" Ucap Gumi dengan nada yang cukup keras sampai teman-temannya yang lain ikut mendengarnya.

". . ." Rin langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali ke ekspresi sebelumnya.

" _Kawaii_ kan.." Kata Miku pada Gumi.

"Hm! _Kawaii!_ " Gumi terpesona karena itu adalah pertama kalinya Gumi melihat Rin tersenyum.

"Miku ayo kita pergi!" Panggil kekasih hatinya, Kaito Shion.

"Nah aku pergi dulu ya. sampai nanti" Miku melambaikan tangannya pada Gumi dan segera berlari ke tempat Kaito dan teman-temannya.

"Semuanya ayo kita kembali bermain" Kata Teto. Semuanya segera berkumpul. "Sekarang kita akan bermain UNKUTE"

"Unkute?" Gumi bingung.

"Uji Nyali, Kuis, Teriak" Kata Nero.

"Jadi kali ini kalian akan pergi secara berpasangan, nanti kalian ikuti saja rute nya dan setiap kali kalian menemui pos datang lah kesana dan jawab pertanyaannya, setelah itu kalian bisa lanjut ke pos selanjutnya sampai akhirnya kalian akan di minta untuk berteriak" Jelas Teto."Kita akan bermain bersama SMA Meiji dan mereka sekarang sedang bersiap di setiap pos. Mereka lah yang akan mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Jadi jawablah se-keren mungkin!" Lanjut Teto dengan bersemangat.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pasangannya?" Tanya Gumi.

"Oh iya…kalian tutup mata dan langsung genggam tangan siapapun dan saat aku bilang buka mata kalian, maka kalian akan melihat pasangan kalian" Jawab Teto lagi. "Nah sekarang tutup mata kalian!"

Semuanya pun menutup mata mereka. Rin hanya diam menunggu seseorang menggenggam tangannya.

". . ." Rin merasakan tangannya yang di genggam seseorang.

"Buka mata kalian!"

Dan saat Rin membuka matanya, dia melihat Len yang sedang menggenggam tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Gumi ikut tersenyum saat melihatnya.

"Yang pertama akan pergi adalah Gumi dan Nero" Kata Teto.

"Yosh! Kami berangkat!" Gumi sangat semangat.

Beberapa menit berlalu, mereka pun mulai mendengar teriakkan mereka.

"Aku suka wortel!" Teriak Gumi.

"Aku suka video game!" Teriak Nero.

" _Ohh jadi kita akan di minta meneriakkan sesuatu seperti itu?"_

" _Wah sepertinya menarik"_

" _Nanti aku akan meneriakkan apa ya"_

"Nah berikutnya Len dan Rin" Kata Teto.

Len dan Rin pun berjalan masuk kedalam hutan dan mulai mengikuti arah panah yang menunjukkan rute yang harus mereka lewati. Jalanan yang licin membuat Rin hampir terjatuh lagi.

". . ." Len mengulurkan tangannya.

". . ." Rin hanya diam. Len langsung menarik tangan Rin. ". . ." Rin hanya diam dan menatap punggung Len. " _Len sudah semakin tinggi…"_ Ucap Rin dalam hati.

"Se…la…mat da..tang di pos sa…tu" Sahut seorang wanita dari atas pohon.

"!" Rin yang terkejut secara reflex langsung memeluk lengan Len.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan melindungimu" Kata Len sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Rin.

"Pertanyaan pertama, apa buah kesukaan pasanganmu?"

"Jeruk" Jawab Len.

"Pisang" Jawab Rin.

"Pertanyaan kedua, Di Negara manakah kertas di ciptakan pertama kali?"

"China!" Jawab mereka dengan kompak.

Len dan Rin memang sama-sama anak yang pintar. Karena itu lah saat SMP mereka di sebut-sebut sebagai pasangan yang luar biasa. Mereka sama-sama populer, cantik dan tampan, selain itu nama keluarga mereka pun sama, yaitu Kagamine.

Mereka berdua lolos pos pertama dan lajut berjalan ke pos dua dengan tetap bergandengan tangan.

"SELAMAT DATANG DI POS KEDUA!" Ucap seorang pria dengan tiba-tiba. Rin kembali terkejut dan ketakutan karena pria itu menggunakan kostum _kabuki_.

". . ." Len kembali mengelus kepala Rin.

Len kembali ke kebiasaannya dimana dia akan mengelus kepala Rin ketika Rin merasa terkejut atau ketakutan.

"PERTANYAAN PERTAMA, APA MAKANAN KESUKAANKU?"

"Ha?"

". . ."

"Satu…Dua…Ti—"

"Ramen" Rin asal menjawab.

"PERTANYAAN KEDUA, APA MAKANAN KESUKAAN DIA?" Orang itu menunjuk Len.

"Kue pisang" Jawab Rin. Len tersenyum.

"PERTANYAAN KETIGA, SIAPA CINTA PERTAMA DIA?" Orang itu menunjuk Rin.

"?!" Rin terkejut.

"Aku…" Jawab Len dengan percaya diri. Seketika wajah Rin memerah.

" _B-b-baka!"_ Rin memukul pundak Len yang memar.

" _I-itai_ " Kata Len.

" _G-gomen_ " Rin langsung mengelus pundak Len. Si pemberi pertanyaan itu pun tertawa dan memperbolehkan mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya k epos terakhir, yaitu pos tiga.

Suasana saat menuju pos terakhir pun terasa sangat menyeramkan. Banyak suara-suara aneh yang terdengar, seperti suara orang yang menangis, berteriak karena kesakitan, meminta tolong, tertawa, dan yang lainnya. Rin yang memang takut dengan hal seperti itu pun jadi gemetaran.

"Kau takut?" Tanya Len. Rin menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan saat Rin menengok ke belakang, dia melihat sesosok wanita sedang berjalan mengikutinya dengan wajah yang rusak. Rin langsung berteriak dan membuat Len terkejut. "Ri—" Rin langsung memeluk Len. "Sudah-sudah, tutup saja matamu ya" Len langsung menggendong Rin dan kembali berjalan.

Letak pos terakhir memang cukup jauh, karena itulah Len memerluka tenaga ekstra untuk bisa sampai disana.

"Selamat datang di pos terakhir" Ucap seseorang tanpa kepala.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bicara? Kepalamu saja tidak ada" Cetus Len. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita yang berpenampilan sangat menyeramkan pun datang menghampiri mereka.

"Pertanyaan pertama, Apa makanan kesukaan ketua OSIS SMA Meiji?"

"Kaito ya? Es krim" Jawab Len.

"Pertanyaan kedua, siapakah yang lebih cantik?" Perempuan itu menunjukkan dua foto pada Len, yaitu foto Rin dan juga foto Lily.

". . ." Len menutup mata Rin agar tidak bisa melihat foto yang ada di hadapannya.

"L-Len?" Rin bingung.

"Yang kanan" Jawab Len. Perempuan itu pun tersenyum.

"Sekarang kalian berdua teriakkanlah nama orang yang kalian cintai secara bergiliran"

Len menurunkan Rin dan mulai mengatur napasnya.

" _ **AKU MENCINTAIMU, RIN KAGAMINE"**_

Suara Len terdengar sangat jelas oleh teman-temannya yang ada di bawah. Rin yang mendengar dan melihatnya secara langsung pun langsung menatap Len.

"Sekarang giliranmu" Ucap wanita menyeramkan yang ternyata adalah Miku.

Rin maju ke samping Len dan mulai menarik napas panjang.

" _ **BAKA! AKU BENCI PADAMU, LEN KAGAMINE"**_

Len langsung memeluk Rin yang ada di sampingnya.

"Rinny, _daisuki_ "Ucap Len.

" _Baka…"_

"Orang yang paling aku cintai adalah kau"

" _Baka…"_

"Ternyata memang kau"

" _Baka…_ "

"Aku menyesal dengan apa yang sudah aku lakukan"

" _Baka…"_

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

" _Baka…"_

Air mata Rin mulai jatuh dan membasahi pipinya.

"Jadilah pacarku sekali lagi"

" _Baka_ …"

"Kau benar, aku memang _baka_ " Len tersenyum sambil menghampus air mata Rin. "Saat kau pergi aku baru menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang penting telah hilang dariku"

" _Baka…"_

"Rinny…" Panggil Len dengan lembut.

" _Baka!_ Aku membencimu, pembohong"

". . ." Len terdiam.

"Penghianat…"

". . ." Len mengelus kepala Rin.

" _Baka_!" Rin balik memeluk Len. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakanmu…"

". . ." Len tersenyum dan mencium kening Rin.

"Padahal kau sudah melukai perasaanku. Tapi kenapa aku masih sangat mencintaimu…"

Miku, Kaito, Gumi, dan Nero yang masih ada disana pun hanya menonton setiap adegan yang Rin dan Len tunjukkan.

"Rinny…"

" _Baka_ …Len _baka"_ Ucap Rin lagi. Len sedikit tertawa. " _Aho_ …aku ingin kau mati saja"

Tiba-tiba Len kehilangan kesadaran dan jatuh ke tanah.

"LEN!" Miku dan yang lainnya terkejut, tak terkecuali Rin.

Kaito langsung membawa Len turun ke bawah. Semua yang ada disana pun panik.

"Len?" Rin terus memanggil-manggil Len, tapi Len tidak kunjung membuka matanya.

Kemudian Kaito segera membawanya ke rumah sakit dengan mobil ambulance SMA Meiji.

"Rin! Ayo!" Kata Miku sambil berlari ke ambulance. Rin dan Gumi langsung mengikuti Miku.

* * *

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Len di priksa oleh salah seorang dokter dan tidak lama kemudian Len langsung di larikan ke UGD. Dokter pun terlihat sangat panik dengan kondisi Len. Para suster mulai menusukkan jarum infus pada tangan Len.

"Len…" Rin mulai menangis.

"Rin, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja" Miku memeluk Rin, begitu juga dengan Gumi.

3 Jam berlalu, dokter pun menghampiri Rin dan yang lainnya.

"Kepalanya mengalami luka benturan yang cukup keras, apa dia terbentur sesuatu saat melakukan aktivitas?"

"Mungkin…terbentur saat jatuh ke jurang untuk melindungiku siang tadi" Kata Rin.

"Sungguh hebat, biasanya orang yang mengalami benturan seperti itu akan tidak sadarkan diri seketika. Tapi dia bisa bertahan dan baru tidak sadarkan diri beberapa jam kemudian"

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Kaito.

"Untuk sementara dia tidak akan sadarkan diri, tapi dia akan baik-baik saja" Jawab dokter itu.

"Kami boleh masuk kedalam?" Tanya Miku.

"Tentu, silahkan" Jawabnya. Miku dan yang lainnya pun langsung masuk kedalam.

Rin terus menangis sambil membelai wajah Len yang sangat pucat itu.

"Aku akan mencoba menghubungi keluarganya" Kata Kaito sambil berjalan keluar.

"Aku dan Gumi akan mencari minuman dulu ya" Miku berjalan keluar bersama Gumi.

Rin duduk di samping kasur Len sambil menyentuh tangannya.

"Aku bohong…aku tidak ingin kau mati." Rin mengelus kepala Len dengan lembut.

" **Aku memaafkanmu"**

"Jadi cepatlah bangun…" Rin mencium kening Len.

Ke esokan harinya Rin merasakan seseorang mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Rin terbangun dari tidurnya dan membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Len…" Rin melihat Len yang sudah terbangun. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kepalamu masih sakit? Kau lapar? Kau mau makan? Atau kau haus? Mau minum sesuatu? Nanti aku akan belikan untukmu"

Len tersenyum melihat Rin yang perlahan mulai kembali seperti dulu.

"Len…"

Tiba-tiba Len membuka oksigen yang membantunya untuk bernapas.

"Aku akan merasa lebih baik kalau Rin menciumku" Katanya.

"K-kalau begitu…tutup matamu"

Len menutup matanya dan bibir mereka pun saling bersentuhan dengan lembut.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Rin.

"Satu kali lagi…" Mereka pun kembali berciuman. _"Arigato…_ " Len tersenyum.

"Miku dan yang lainnya kemana?" Tanya Rin.

"Mereka kembali ke gunung untuk membawa barang-barang milik kita" Jawab Len.

"Len…" Panggil Rin.

"Hm?"

" **Aku memaafkanmu"**

Len terkejut dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Rin.

"Karena itu…cepatlah sembuh" Rin memeluk Len. "Setelah itu—"

"Setelah itu kita pergi ke Kyoto untuk menebus janjiku waktu itu" Kata Len. Rin tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tidak lama kemudian Rinto, kakak laki-laki Rin datang ke rumah sakit sambil membawa pakaian ganti untuk Rin dan Len.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya Rinto.

" _Onii-chan_ …"

"Miku sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku, jadi aku ke apartemenmu dan meminta manajermu untuk menyiapkan baju ganti untukmu. Tapi tenang saja aku tidak bilang kalau kau sedang di rawat disini" Kata Rinto. "Kalau begitu aku harus pergi, aku ada jam kuliah pagi. Cepatlah sembuh dan jaga adik perempuanku. Kalau sampai dia kehilangan senyumannya karena kau lagi, aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhmu" Lanjut Rinto sambil tersenyum dan berjalan keluar kamar Len.

"Hm.." Len menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku berjanji padamu, Rinto- _nii_ "

"Kalau begitu aku mau mandi dan berganti pakaian dulu ya" Kata Rin, Len melambaikan tangannya. Setelah selesai Rin langsung membawa air hangat dan juga handuk. "Cepat lepaskan bajumu" Kata Rin.

"E-eh?" Len terkejut.

"Kau harus membersihkan dirimu. Sini aku bantu" Rin membantu Len melepaskan bajunya dan kemudian mengusap perlahan tubuh Len dengan handuk basah.

"Sisanya biar aku lakukan sendiri" Kata Len. Rin menganggukkan kepalanya dan menutup tirainya.

Saat Rin melihat keluar jendela, Rin melihat salju yang mulai turun.

" _Kirei_ …" Ucap Rin. Len yang sudah selesai pun langsung membuka tirai dan turun dari kasur.

"Musim gugur sudah berakhir ya" Len memeluk Rin dari belakang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Rin yang khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Len sambil melepas jarum infusannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Rin terkejut.

"Aku tidak butuh itu, yang aku butuhkan adalah Rinny" Katanya sambil tersenyum. Rin balik tersenyum pada Len. "Aku sudah sembuh, jadi besok kita ke Kyoto ya" Kata Len lagi.

"Jangan bercanda" Balas Rin.

"Aku serius…" Len menunjukkan dua tiket kereta pada Rin.

"L-Len!"

* * *

Dan esok harinya mereka pun pergi ke Kyoto dengan menggunakan kereta kelas selebriti (?).

"Sebenarnya berapa banyak uang yang kau buang?" Cetus Rin sambil mencakar-cakar tempat duduknya yang mewah.

"Ntahlah.." Len tersenyum lebar sambil bersandar pada bahu Rin.

"Kau sudah sarapan? Sudah minum obatnya? Sekarang kau merasa pusing?" Tanya Rin.

"Aku sudah sarapan, sudah minum obat, dan sekarang aku merasa bahagia" Jawabnya. Rin tersenyum sambil mencubit hidung Len.

45 menit kemudian mereka pun sampai di Kyoto. Lalu Len menarik tangan Rind an masuk kedalam taksi yang sudah di pesan sebelumnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Rin.

"Nanti kau juga tau" Jawab Len.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka pun sampai.

"Ini kan. . ."

"Len! Akhirnya kau tiba juga!" Ucap salah seorang fotografer. "Kalau begitu cepatlah berganti pakaian ya"

"Iya.." Kata Len sambil menarik tangan Rin.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Rin mencoba melepaskan tangan Len.

"Rinny juga ganti pakaian" Kata Len.

"Ha? Kenapa?"

 _ **Jreng**_ …Len dan Rin sudah berganti pakaian.

"Jadi ini model perempuannya ya?"

"Ha? Model?" Rin menatap Len.

"Hehehe…" Len hanya tertawa.

"Nah ayo kita mulai pemotretannya"

"Ayo!" Len menarik tangan Rin.

"Len coba kau peluk dia dari belakang, dan nona perlihatkan ekspresi bahagiamu" Kata Dell. "Baiklah, satu…dua…tiga"

"Bagaimana?" Tanya manajer Len pada Dell.

"Nona. . ."

"Rin"

"Ah iya, nona Rin kau terlalu kaku. Cobalah untuk santai" Kata Dell. "Kita ulang ya…satu, dua…"

"Kita lakukan senatural mungkin ya" Bisik Len. Rin tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tiga…"

Len dan Rin melakukan setiap pose dengan natural dan itu membuat semua hasilnya sangat bagus.

"Ini hebat sekali! Coba kita lakukan sekali lagi, kali ini kalian berpose sesuai keinginan kalian" Kata Dell. "Satu…dua…tiga…"

 _ **Cup**_.. Rin mencium pipi Len.

"Bagus sekali! Satu kali lagi ya!"

"Sekarang giliranku" Kata Len.

"Satu, dua, tiga.."

Len langsung menggendong Rin ala _bridal style_ dan mencium pipinya.

"Baiklah pemotretan hari ini selesai. Kerja bagus kalian berdua" Kata manajer Len, Meiko.

"Kalian bisa melihat posternya di majalah special _Thanks giving_ " Sahut Dell.

"Nah sekarang kalian berganti pakaian lagi ya" Meiko memberikan pakaian ganti pada Len dan Rin.

"Pemotretan lagi?" Tanya Rin pada Len.

"Bukan…" Jawab Len sambil membersihkan salju yang jatuh ke kepala Rin.

Mereka pun keluar dari tempat berganti pakaian. Rin terlihat sangat menyukai gaun yang sedang di pakainya.

"Sekarang kita mau apa?" Tanya Rin.

"Kita akan menjadi bintang iklan dari suatu produk" Jawab Len.

". . ." Rin seketika diam.

"Jangan gugup, kita lakukan seperti tadi saja" Len memeluk Rin dari belakang.

Dan ketika pengambilan gambar pertama, Rin masih gugup dan Len segera bisa mengatasinya. Mereka melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Senyuman mereka pun bukan senyuman yang di buat-buat. Mereka tersenyum dan tertawa senatural mungkin dan itu membuat hasilnya sangat memuaskan.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat Len sebahagia itu" Kata salah satu orang yang ada disana.

"Itu karena perempuan yang sedang bersamanya" Balas Meiko.

"Nah pekerjaan hari ini sudah selesai. Jadi ayo kita pergi ke tempat itu" Kata Len.

"Tapi kita harus ganti pakaian dulu…"

"Tidak perlu…" Len menarik tangan Rin dan pergi dari sana.

Len dan Rin pergi dengan masih menggunakan pakaian ala pangeran dan putri. Semua yang melihat pun langsung memotretnya.

"Len, kau tidak malu?"

"Tidak, selama aku bersamamu" Len tersenyum pada Rin.

Dengan ramah Len melambaikan tangannya pada fans-fansnya yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun sampai di sebuah pohon yang sangat besar. Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati pohon tersebut.

"Masih ada…" Len menyentuh tulisan yang ada di pohon itu.

"Kenangan kita…" Kata Rin yang juga menyentuh tulisan itu.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu aku mengungkapkan cintaku padamu disini" Len menatap dan menggenggam tangan Rin.

"Hm…" Rin tersenyum.

"Dan sekarang juga aku akan melakukannya…"

"Ng?"

"Aku mencintaimu Rinny, jadilah pacarku" Ucap Len.

"Hm…" Rin menganggukkan kepalanya dan mereka pun berpelukan di bawah pohon yang telah lama menjadi saksi kisah cinta mereka.

Pada akhirnya mereka kembali membangun pondasi cinta mereka yang pernah roboh. Tapi kali ini mereka tidak akan membiarkan hal yang sama terjadi untuk kedua kalinya.

Setelah dari sana, mereka berdua pun pergi ke tempat pemakaman sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Ini tempatnya…" Kata Len.

" _Konnichiwa_ Lily"

Satu setengah tahun yang lalu Lily meninggal dunia dengan cara meminum racun. Hal itu di lakukan Lily karena tidak terima di tinggalkan Len dan juga tekanan yang lainnya.

Sebenarnya saat itu Lily lah yang mengajak Len untuk pacaran dengannya. Lily mengancam Len jika dia akan bunuh diri kalau Len tidak mau menjadi pacarnya. Len yang sudah berteman sejak kecil dengan Lily pun tidak bisa menolak permintaannya dan akhirnya Len berpacaran dengan Lily di belakang Rin. Tapi setelah Rin meninggalkannya, Len tersadar jika yang dia lakukan itu benar-benar suatu kesalahan. Beberapa bulan kemudian dia memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Lily dan beberapa minggu setelah itu Lily di kabarkan meninggal dunia karena depresi.

"Sebelum dia bunuh diri, dia sempat mengirim pesan padaku. Dia meminta maaf padaku dan juga dia memintaku untuk menyampaikan permohonan maafnya padamu" Kata Len.

"Aku memaafkanmu…" Rin mengusap nisan Lily. Len tersenyum dan merangkul Rin.

"Hari ini dingin sekali, Rinny mau makan apa?" Tanya Len sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Makan ramen sepertinya enak" Jawab Rin.

Len dan Rin kembali merangkai kisah cinta mereka dengan pondasi cinta yang lebih kuat lagi, agar hal yang dulu pernah terjadi tidak akan pernah terulang lagi.

" **Rinny, aku mencintaimu"**

" **Baka! Aku benci padamu"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Okeee makasih yang udah baca sampai selesai. Maaf kalau ada jalan cerita yang kurang jelas :'3 maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan di** _ **kokoro**_ **kalian :'* maaf juga kalau jalan ceritanya kecepetan :'3**

 **Yosh! Jangan bosen buat mampir ke fic saya yang lainnya ya X'D /plak/**

 **Sampai ketemu di fic saya yang lain ya :'3**

 **Salam penuh cinta (?),**

 **-Rii-**


End file.
